Wonder
by BedTimeMonster
Summary: Because 8 year old Merry thinks new vocabulary words are difficult to learn without an aid. One-shot, hobbit fluff, no slash. Please R&R!


**

* * *

Wonder**

**Genre:** General/ Humor  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairing:** None  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Merry, Esmeralda, Saradoc, Pippin, and any other name or place you recognize in this story. Tolkien does, however. But, Reniadoc, the old loon, is all miiiine!

* * *

"Why, with all those problems Buckland had with the crops this year, it'll be a wonder if Brandy Hall makes it through the winter!"

Young Meriadoc Brandybuck abandoned his toys on the ground and looked up, at one of the resident gaffers who had just spoken, with a scowl. It wasn't that Merry didn't like old Reniadoc, one of the oldest Hobbits now living in the Hall; on the contrary, he rather enjoyed sitting at the Hobbit's feet while he told a tale of his youth. It also was not the nature of what he said that left such a bad taste in the young Brandybuck's mouth, for Merry couldn't be troubled by crop difficulties at his age. It was, of all things, a six-letter word which had irked the young master so.

It began a mere two months prior, a time span which seemed as long as an age for Merry, at the dinner table with his parents.

"I don't understand it, Essie." Saradoc began. "It's a wonder the stable boys haven't done anything to solve this problem, yet." Saradoc worried his lip a bit while his wife nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, 'tis a wonder, I'll have to agree. Although, you, Saradoc, have been quite lazy as of late, and could do with a li-"But before the Mistress could finish her thought, the youngest hobbit at the table spoke up.

"What's a 'wonder'?" Merry inquired, knitting his brow in a mix of curiosity and confusion. He cocked his head to his parents, and patiently awaited an answer.

"It's being in awe of something, dear heart." Esmeralda said encouragingly to her son. Both Saradoc and herself saw this as a fit explanation, seeing as how Merry was such a bright lad and picked up new words quickly, and went right back into their conversation.

"As I was saying Saradoc, would it kill you to out into the stables once in a while? As my father always said 'If you want something done right, do-'"

"What's 'in awe'?"

Again, Merry adorned the same face and gazed up through brown eyes at his parents. Though neither the Master nor Mistress expected Merry to further inquire about words this evening, they both silently thought to themselves that the lad is still learning and straightening out facts, getting everything in order as is good hobbit sense. Saradoc smiled encouragingly to his son, and said "It's like when you see something very large, lad, and can't do anything for a moment but stare at it."

Merry turned this statement over in his head a moment before piping up. "But, when I saw a Big Folk when I went on that trip with you to Bree, Da, I was scared; too scared to stare. And when I saw that big hill way up in Bridgefields I only wanted to climb it. I did not stop and stare then, either."

Saradoc looked from his son, to his wife, and back to his son. Thinking of nothing to retaliate with to Merry's statement, he shrugged his shoulders, and said "You'll find out soon enough, my boy, I'm sure." And with that, the discussion was over as quickly as it had started. For Merry's parents, at least.

Since that night, Merry had heard the confounded word everywhere he went, and he began to regard it like a noisome bug flitting about his ears. He tried as hard as he could to deduct some sense of meaning out of it, but Eru help him, it just couldn't be done. He was in a rut, he had decided one night, with no way of getting out.

And now, sitting just a few yards from old Reniadoc, Merry found himself in the same situation he had become all too familiar with over these past two months. But before he had time to think any more on words with tricky meanings, his father wandered into the Great Room, wearing one of his best jacket and weskits. He smoothed out a wrinkle in his pants while calling for his son.

"Come now, Merry, don't sit on the floor in your best clothing! We have to get into the carriage now if we have any hope of making it to Tuckborough before nightfall, and that way, you can see your new cousin Peregrin! How's that sound, lad?"

Merry sighed and got up, not wanting to leave his toys just to visit another smelly baby, but followed his father out to the carriage that was waiting out front of the Hall anyway. He climbed in, taking a seat on the bench next to his mother, and looked glumly out the window as a few raindrops fell in on his face, cursing cold rain and complicated words.

* * *

The Brandybucks arrived far later then they had hoped, having missed dinner and supper altogether. As they made their way into the vast smial, Paladin asked if they would like something to eat before visiting his wife and newly born son. Merry rested a hand on his rumbling stomach, and was about to say how lovely some bread and jam would be, when his father held his hands up and said "Thank you Paladin, but we brought some food with us in the carriage, and ate enough there to hold us for a while. Although, I would fancy some tea after seeing your wife and babe, if it's not too much trouble."

Paladin nodded and smiled at Saradoc, leading the three Brandybucks down the many winding corridors into the Thain's apartments. No one noticed young Merry still rubbing his empty tummy, muttering about 'dumb babies who spoil meal times'.

After what seemed like an eternity, Merry found himself facing an intricately carved wooden door, which read on it 'The Thain and Mistress'. Paladin peeked his head in for a moment, said something, and turned back to his sister's family. "She's all ready to see you three now" he said with a wide grin, and led them through the doorway.

Esmeralda went straight to her sister-in-law who was holding a tiny bundle of cloth in her arms, gently rocking it. Eglantine looked up and said brightly, "I'm so glad you could make it here, and so soon!". Before another word was said, Eglantine placed the child into Esmeralda's arms, who immediately began to whisper endearments into Peregrin's ears. Saradoc looked over his wife's shoulder at the babe, and turned to Paladin, saying "A fine lad to be sure, Paladin. You have every right to be so proud of him", to which Paladin blushed a bit, and thanked the Master.

Esmeralda saw her own son tugging at the collar of his shirt through the corner of her eye, and smiled slyly to herself. She knew Merry had no interest in the baby, but if she could at least get her son to _see_ his new cousin...

"Merry, wouldn't you like to come over here and see your new cousin Peregrin?"

Merry's head bolted up, and his eyes widened a bit in apprehension. He saw his aunt nod her head encouragingly, and said, "I'm sure Peregrin would love to see his older cousin. You could even hold him, I'm sure. I trust you, Merry."

Merry had seen, and smelled, young hobbit babies before, and he had no desire to hold one in his arms. He crossed his arms defiantly across his chest, and started to back away a bit, but stopped when he saw the look he was getting from his mother. He made a great show of sighing loudly, and said to himself that the only reason he was agreeing to this was because he did not wish to be struck later on by his father. Or worse, his mother.

He opened his arms with much trepidation, and felt the warm cloth placed inside them. "Mind his head" his aunt Eg said gently, looking down at her nephew cradling her new son.

Merry glanced down to the child's sleeping face for a moment, and meant to tear his eyes away right after. But he found that he couldn't do it. Peregrin's face was so tiny...so peaceful. He sat down in an empty chair, resting Peregrin's body more on his lap so that Merry could free up one of his hands. Merry picked his hand up, and let it hover over the child's face before gently resting it onto one of Peregrin's apple-red cheeks.

"Hello, Peregrin" he said softly, and smiled. Perhaps babies were not as bad as he thought.

The newly born Peregrin Took stirred at hearing Merry speak. And as the babe's eyes fluttered open and stared directly into Merry's, it was all the the young Brandybuck could to just stop and stare for a moment, and he finally understood.

Wonder.

* * *

Hobbits love food, I love reviews. 


End file.
